The Littlest Outlaw
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Back in the Enchanted Forest little Roland goes missing in the castle. Outlaw Queen / Dimples Queen. A little angst for our couple as they draw closer.


**Author's note: This little Hood family will be the death of me. I'm really really hoping the they resolve this MM mess sooner rather than later. I know Outlaw Queen is endgame and no one can convince me otherwise. So until then I'm going to drown myself in my own little world of Hood/Mills family - Dimples Queen fic's and pretend the last two minutes of the show never happened. **

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's sole purpose is for 'family feels' so if it seems a bit OOC for Regina you'll have to excuse me. It's fluff, I'm sorry I'm not sorry. Please don't forget to Review! :)**

* * *

The Littlest Outlaw

Roland was pouting. This was unusual because he not a sulky child. He had a very bright disposition and a delightful laugh that spilled from him easily. But not today. Today he was grumpy from a lack of sleep that was brought on by his normal routine being disrupted. He missed his papa, who was away, and he missed Little John, who was extra busy. And now he found that his afternoon was going to be spent in the kitchens while everyone was preparing for the return of the scouting party who were out hunting for the Wicked Witch. Roland wasn't too sure why they would want to kill the witch but he wouldn't eat her. No way. Hunting was where you went to kill things to eat, and Roland wasn't eating the witch or her monkeys. So he was surely not going to be in the kitchens where they would cook her.

As he sat on the floor playing with his stuffed monkey looking at the door with a frown, Friar Tuck was preparing to go.

Roland almost changed his mind about not going to the kitchens when he remembered that Abbey would be there. He loved his friend Abbey. However, even the thought of seeing Abbey couldn't block out the fact that, not long ago, his pig friend Brunch –that's what Little John called him- had gone to the kitchens and not come home. Brunch had been his best friend.

Rounding a corner just before entering the bad doors Roland let go of Friar Tuck's hand, who was distracted but the other children and laughter of one of the kitchen maids, Roland turned and ran in the opposite direction.

He'd better find some place to go or Friar Tuck would surely find him. He stopped suddenly, an idea in his head that made him smile for the first time today. Gina. She wouldn't make him go to the kitchens.

But where would he find her? The queen was magic, maybe she would hear him? "Gina!"

She wasn't answering.

"Queen Gina!" He tried again. Why wasn't she answering him? Had she left with papa? Had she gone away, just like Mama? No, she wouldn't leave him without saying goodbye. Not Gina. Rounding another corner his eyes caught sight of the stairs that led high up in the castle. That gave him another idea.

_"Roland," his papa told him, "you cannot go up there, my son." _

_"But why," demanded the little boy. Roland forehead creased with some distress. Why could he not go up there with Gina? She was the most important person in the castle!_

_"Because that's where the Queen and her family sleep, and we do not want to disturb them."_

"Gina!" he called again, this time shouting up from the base of the stairs, "can't you hear me?" Roland smiled. That must be it! She can't hear him so far away. He would have to get closer.

Roland skipped down the corridor to look around making sure no one was following him. It was empty, save one watchman. Stepping lightly like his father shown him, he hid behind a set of curtains and waited until the guard passed by.

Then with his head pointed up at the stairs which is where she imagined the queen to be, he called out to her one more time. "I'm coming, Gina!"

Maybe, thought Roland, he could just stay with Gina when his papa went out to hunt? He laughed, remembering how she gave him extra chocolate when his papa wasn't looking and how she would tickle his feet when he kicked her under the table.

Arriving at the first floor, Roland paused glancing up and down the corridors, unsure of which way to go. He couldn't ask anyone for help because they might make him go back to the kitchens. He'd have to get to Gina on his own.

Roland found himself at a door. He jumped up as high as he could and he was the best at jumping. He hit the latch causing the giant door to creak open. He stood back almost to the other wall, clutching his monkey to him. It was a really dark room. "Gina?"

His voice echoed in the room. No, Gina was not in there.

Roland blinked and ran back the way he came.

He couldn't believe how many rooms there were. There was another corridor and a light shining down in the distance. He started down the corridor trying to open the doors only to find them locked. Well that was no use at all!

Scrunching his eyes closed tight he tried to remember what his papa had told him about the castle. Papa had said the queen lived way up high. The highest room with the big window. He had to find that room.

It was unfortunate, for all others concerned, that Snow and Charming were descending the stairs that afternoon. But Roland found it fortunate indeed that after walking almost halfway up the stairs without finding any sign of Gina, was now even more determined to get to the top and find her.

If the prince and princess lived up there, Gina must live up there too!

"I can't see why she tries to deny it," The princess was saying. "I know she likes him. That 'smells like forest" excuse isn't fooling anyone."

Roland smothered a giggle when he heard the prince groan. He sounded like papa when he tried to scold him and that sound wasn't pleased, but Little John had said that his papa's bark was worse than his bite. It was another expression that Roland didn't understand completely. He figured it meant that his papa sounded angry even when he wasn't.

"Snow, just let it go, if Regina wants to be alone then just let her." Not entirely swayed by her husband's annoyance, Snow turned to him and stopped a few paces down the corridor a few feet from where Roland was hiding. Sure enough, she'd started plotting ways to get Regina to come around.

Distracted by her own excitement much to the chagrin of her husband, they did not see the little boy crawl passed them.

Pretty soon he'd be with Gina. He walked up the spiral staircase pretending he was on a knight's quest, one where he, little Roland, was big enough to save the queen. He giggled. Maybe papa could play the game with him when he returned. Together they could both save Queen Gina!

He hadn't gone very far when he came to the end. The quiet sound in the halls was kind of spooky, it was unsettling to him. Unlike the defending chaos of noises in the main corridor, the rooms up high seemed to echo with a hollow sound.

Roland was not impressed to reach the top of the stairs and discover the corridor only held more doors. But then a set of large double doors came into view. He knocked, quietly at first and then pulled on a large heavy handle.

One of the doors slipped open.

It was a large room, and there was a bed bigger than he'd ever seen! Going further into the room, that's when Roland spotted them. The windows! This must be the queen's room. He found it!

He tried calling to her. No one answered.

Scared, but sleepy from his journey, he realized she couldn't be gone too long; she'd have to take a nap sometime. He would have to wait. So crawling up on the big bed, Roland chose to lay down and rest until she came back. Snuggling into the pillows he breathed them in, sighing right before he drifted off, they smelled just like Gina's hugs.

* * *

Robin left the horses in the capable hands of Grumpy and a few of his Merry Men and entered the castle with a sigh. He was tired. With the Wicked Witch off terrorizing the villages and recruiting more poor souls for her simian army, he'd been off quite often scouting and helping to defend the land around them. And now, dealing with his men, who had been railing on him for more supplies, more people, more this, more that. Robin closed his eyes for a moment.

The queen was not going to be happy to add 'gaming men' to the list to their supply needs. It was hard enough finding food to trade, and he was sure finding men willing to fight against the Wicked Witch was going to be the real challenge now.

So intent was Robin on his thoughts that he arrived at his room without really paying attention. He stood inside the empty room, confused for a moment. Then he remembered that Friar Tuck was taking the children to the kitchens this afternoon. That was where Roland would be.

Turning on his heel, Robin somberly reflected on the incident with his pet pig and how he failed to retrieve the poor beast in time from its untimely death. He'd found him in the castle, and it became a plaything to Roland, but it had escaped late one night and much to his horror, he found it on his breakfast plate the following morning. He could have beaten Riley, a newcomer to the Merry Men who knew not the impact his words would have when he told the table –and little Roland- how he slaughtered the pig and gave to the kitchens to cook up for breakfast.

He feared his son would never eat meat again.

He entered the kitchens to find it more populated than the common rooms. Friar Tuck seemed to be near the end of his patience, while the kitchen maids, in contrast, seemed to thrive on the energy of all the young children. The poor friar looked as tired and if not more harassed than Robin felt. He gave him a wan smile and looked for his son. He needed some peace and quiet.

Not seeing Roland immediately, Robin waded through the crowd of children to Friar Tuck.

"Tuck," he began. Tuck stiffly tried to smile but failed when a child let out a shriek followed by the clash of breaking glass, which amused him slightly. "Where is my boy?"

He looked at him blankly. Then he scanned the room. "Roland!" he called.

'I could have done that myself,' thought Robin, bemused.

Friar Tuck dashed around the room, this time checking around the stoves, cupboards, and tables. "Roland!" he called, with a more menacing voice.

He looked up helplessly at Robin.

"When was the last time you saw him?" he asked.

Friar Tuck looked over to one of the kitchen maids, who shook her head.

"I know he came in with me," began the friar slowly.

"He's not in my rooms, I just came from there," Robin said impatiently.

Tuck had gone pale.

"Roland," Robin called out, looking around for himself. "Roland, this isn't funny, my boy, come out. Don't hide from papa."

"I'm sorry, Robin," Tuck stammered. "I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"You better hope so," he barked, now feeling the first prickles of worry creep across his skin. "I'm going to go look around outside. If you find him, send someone to fetch me immediately, and once the rest of the men come in send them out to look around as well."

"It will be done," Tuck called back, and then sighed audibly, guilt creeping over him.

* * *

Robin entered the room he and Roland shared calling his son's name. He checked his little room, under the bed, under his own bed, behind the chairs, under the desk... He stood turning circles in the middle of the room.

"Roland." He tried calling him again. "Please talk to me, this isn't a game!"

Nothing.

What if the boy was just hiding? Robin was thinking of all the reasons why Roland wouldn't come out. He might be asleep. He might be afraid of being in trouble. He might be hurt... Oh please, let him be asleep.

* * *

Robin was at wits end an hour later. He checked the common rooms, the halls, the court yard, dining hall… everywhere. Still no sign of him. A knife twisted in his gut and he fought off a bout of nausea as the vision of his little boy being carried off by a flying monkey.

Just then he spotted Snow and Charming coming in from the courtyards. Frantic he rushed over to the young couple. "Pardon the intrusion, but have you by chance seen my son, Roland?" he asked.

"No," The Prince said, surprised. "No, we haven't seen him all day."

"How long has he been gone?" Snow's soft voice inquired.

"I don't know," Robin admitted, wondering what could have been going through the young boy's head to have him run off like that. "I had gone out scouting last night and he was supposed to be in the kitchen with the other children, but when I went to get him he was gone."

"He's probably just gone to a favorite place, some place he feels safe," Snow suggested.

Robin nodded. "I agree, but I've checked our room and the common rooms where he likes to play…"

"Have you asked Regina?" broke in Snow.

Robin tilted his head at her, "I don't follow?"

"It's obvious he has a special affinity for her." Snow smiled at him. "Maybe he's with her?"

"Do you know where she is?"

Snow shook her head. "She's been spending a lot of time in the library. I'd try there."

"Thank you, milady." Robin said, already heading back for the palace.

"Don't worry, we'll get everyone together to start looking," Charming said.

As he headed to find the queen he tried to think of other places Roland might go to feel safe but came up short. He knew of course, his son was fond of the queen, and if truth be told she seemed was just as taken as he. Robin marveled at how quickly he took to her. How during their first night at the palace he walked up to her table with his plate plopped down beside her like he'd done it a million times before. Robin had been at a loss, and looked at the queen in question, who nodded just, giving her silent permission for him to be beside her.

There were times when he could coax his son into sitting with him, but it was almost always with her. At different times he would catch the sound of Roland's laughter and would look over to see the both of them smiling. Her smile was infectious and it warmed him to know that it was because of his son, that it was there. If he had to share some of his time with his son to see that smile more often he gladly would.

Now that he thought about it, he wondered why he didn't go straight to her in the first place.

* * *

Robin made his way to the library at a run. Roland wouldn't just wonder off. He'd had taught him from a very young age the importance of staying put. Especially during times like this. He would not deliberately ignore him, he felt very sure of that, even if it meant the alternatives.

Robin suddenly felt very afraid.

He sighed in relief when he found Regina in the library, sitting by a window reading a book. She looked different today. He hair was softer, down her back in a simple braid, and not up in it's usual confined coiffure. However, her dark red velvet dress hugged her body like a second skin, she was still very much the queen despite the sofer edge. Pushing thoughts of that aside, he called to her, "Milady, have- "

He heard her sigh. "How many times do I -"

"Please, please tell me have you seen Roland?" he begged to her. "Was he perchance with you this afternoon? "

The look of panic on his face sent her instantly on guard. Every maternal instinct in her heightened ten fold at the thought of Roland missing. Her 'evil queen' facade dropped instantly, "No, I haven't seen him today. How long has he been gone?"

"I don't know I've only just returned from the scout. It can't be more than just this morning. I have everyone looking everywhere, and there has been no sign of him!" Robin's voice was as cold as the feeling that travelled down his spine.

Placing her book down, Regina went to him. "Robin, I know it's difficult but try not to think the worst just yet, I'll help you find him. I'm sure he probably just got lost, it's a big castle."

He couldn't ever remember her calling him by his name. Then he calmed his voice, running his hands through his hair frustrated. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me."

In his mind's eye, Robin saw his little boy somehow getting outside, somehow no one noticing he was wondering off, somehow running into one of those beasts ...

"It's going to be fine." Regina could see in his eye where his thoughts were going and placed a hand on his chest, getting him to meet her gaze. "Now, do you have a piece of his clothing or anything of his that I might use? I can put a locator charm on it and it will lead us to him."

Robin let out a breath and nodded. "I don't have one with me but if you come with me I can get one."

She nodded.

He began leading them to his room. He was walking fast and he knew he should probably slow down for her, but he couldn't seem to have no control over his pace. He looked over at her, she didn't seem to mind this, matching him step for step if not walking a bit faster. Robin was furiously thinking where some of the other place he could be. The problem was there were too many places, too many dangers. The castle was huge, and Roland was a very small boy.

Finally reaching the room, he grabbed the first thing he could find and handed her his son's cloak.

Regina, breathed her own sigh of relief. "Now we can find him."

"Thank you, milad- Majesty." Robin responded.

Suddenly the air was filled with purple smoke and he was in another room. It was darker and looked as if it had not been used in a long time. The flames in the room all went up basking the room in light. He watched as Regina looked through the shelves filled with books and vials.

"Can I help you find something?" Robin asked, looking around.

"No, there is no need," Regina said softly. "There isn't enough here, but it won't take me long to make more."

She began opening different doors pulling out this ingredient and that. Robin tried to stay still but he found it impossible, so instead he paced the confines of the small room.

Regina's gaze found his, and she tried to give him a reassuring smile. He continued to pace, and until her voice filled the room. "When my son, Henry was three, I took him with me to work. He liked to play under my desk and around my office. I got so used to having him with me, he was always so small, that one day I didn't notice he managed to reach up and open the door. It must have been a while before I noticed how quiet it suddenly was."

Robin stood listening as she mixed the liquids, she was lost in her story and he in her eyes.

"I remember the moment I knew he was gone. It was as if a heavy weight had been dropped in my stomach. A moment of sheer terror that I had failed to keep him safe. That I failed my first duty as his mother. I ran from my office, out into the hall, I looked everywhere for him. And then I saw him, just as he was about to reach up and open the door that went outside." Her pained expression told him she relived the dangers that could have befallen the boy, just as he had since the moment he realized Roland was gone.

Her voice was intense and confidant. "So many things could have happened to him but I found him in time. He was safe and Roland will be too."

Opening another small vial, she poured it into the mix, and then waved her hand over it a moment before it turned a bright blue. Pouring it onto the cloak, she turned back to him. "We'll find him, I promise."

Robin nodded, feeling more and more sure that she was right. "I believe you," he said, swiftly moving over to open the door.

* * *

Forcing himself to find a sense of calm, he was finding it harder and harder to stay in control of this situation. Here he was, responsible for one very special small person, and he was falling to pieces. If something had happened to Roland how could he live with himself?

It didn't help his nerves that the damn bloody cloak moved at a snails pace.

* * *

She was worried that something had happened to Roland, the concern written plainly on her face. She was trying to be comforting, but it rang out falsely even to her own ears.

It seemed to Robin's face revealed only a portion of the anguish he must be going through. She didn't even want to think about what they would do if the search for Roland went beyond the safety of the castle.

Out in the main corridors, there wasn't a person who wasn't on the lookout for Robin's son, everyone took extra care when they heard the smallest of the palace had been lost. There was a quiet in the castle not commonly known.

They'd been following the cloak a short distance when they started coming up to one of the main halls leading out of the castle. His stomach dropped, somewhere below the dungeons. '_Please don't lead us outside,_ he pleaded, _please_.' To his relief it didn't turn and hope sprang into his chest, only to be dashed a while later as it started towards the staircase.

"I told him never to go up the stairs," groaned Robin wearily, wondering where he thought he might go.

"Little boys do like to explore." Regina replied, growing more confidant as they followed the cloak they would find little Roland safe and sound.

There was a pause and then he knew. Robin closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping his voice steady. "I think I know where he might have went."

Regina looked at him. "Where?"

"When we first came to the palace, he tried to follow you one night, but I told him it wouldn't be appropriate for him to disturb you. I think Snow White was right, he must still be afraid of the kitchens, and he wanted someplace to go where he felt safe. I think he went to find you."

There was a pause, probably while the Regina considered the appropriateness of her next question. "You think he feels safe with me?"

"Yes, of course. He cares for you." Robin responded with such obvious conviction, she felt a warmth flood through her, as his bright blue eyes stirred something within her, a feeling she had not felt in a long time.

"I care about him too."

Robin looked over at the woman who was quickly becoming more than just his queen. He felt breathless.

* * *

It was Regina who found him, in the end. He was just beginning to think that they'd spent their time following behind a floating cloak for no reason, when they discovered the opened the door to Regina's rooms. The track of the clock fell on top of her bed. Regina ran to it, throwing it to the side revealing the tiny form snuggled deep into her bed fast asleep. She smiled at him over her shoulder, putting a finger up to her lips.

"Roland." he breathed, trying to slow the furious pace of his heart.

Reaching the bed, he sank down on it. He was indeed asleep, with a small smile on his face. Robin swallowed, thinking about how he knew to come here all by himself. The relief that his son was safe almost overwhelmed him. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, he put his head in his hands. He didn't realize the shaking of his shoulders or the wetness on his cheeks till he felt her in front of him. She didn't say anything. Her hand ran through his hair. He wasn't sure how it happened, but soon he had her clutched to him. Her hands rubbed his back and over his head.

"He's okay." she softly assured him.

He could only nod.

"Papa," Roland's sleepy voice spoke, "Papa, where's Gina?"

"Roland," said Robin's strained tone. He picked up Roland in his arms, hugging the boy to him.

Regina watched as Robin's lips moved soundlessly. A prayer? She didn't doubt it.

"Papa," Roland said, lifting himself away from him. "You're all wet."

Robin huffed a laugh, but quickly sobered looking intently at the young boy. "Roland why did you run off from Friar Tuck?"

"Because I don't want to eat the witch, papa!" the young boy cried.

Robin's brows furrowed, he looked up at Regina who's look mirrored his. She sat down beside Robin, and began rubbing her hand on Roland's back. "What do you mean, sweetheart? Why would you think we'd eat her?"

Roland looked between the two adults and huffed. "Because Riley said papa went to hunt for her!"

Suddenly, it occurred to Robin where the communications had been lost. Regina had to look away from Robin a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He was really going to have to have a talk with Riley about the way which he speaks in Roland's presence.

"Roland, we are most certainly _not_ going to eat the witch. We were not going kill her either. "

Regina arched defiant a brow, but said nothing.

"We were... we were just going to stop her from hurting people." When the boy still looked confused he clarified, "Roland, do you remember when I told you where bad people went when they hurt others?"

Roland gasped dramatically. "The dungeons!"

"Yes, that's right. We are going to catch her and put her there. Where she can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Ohhh..." he said, growing very serious. "That's good, because green things taste yucky."

Robin scoffed and Regina held a hand over her mouth. Roland grinned at the adults, proud that he made them laugh.

Just then the boy smile faded from Roland's eyes and he reached for Regina.

Regina paused a moment and looked over at Robin who gave her a small smile. She took that as permission and lifted Roland gently into her embrace.

Roland placed his small hands on her cheeks. "Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

"I didn't hear you." she began, troubled that she was not around when he obviously needed her.

"I called and called but you didn't answer. Why didn't you answer me, Gina?"

She brushed the locks away from his face. She was in too deep and it was too late to guard her heart from him. The littlest outlaw had already stolen her heart. "Did you see me?"

"No, but you have magic. Can't you hear me when I call you?"

Regina shook her head slowly. Her eye's held his sad brown eyes and she spoke to him carefully so he understood. "Roland, sweetie, I do have magic but it can't make me hear you."

He frowned, and cast his eyes down.

Her magic may not work the way he thinks it will but she could make it work the way she wants it to.

"But I do have something..." His eyes found hers again, and she stood up bringing him with her.

Robin watched her with a curious fascination. So this was the 'great and terrible evil queen?' He doubted it. Bold and audacious, perhaps, but not evil.

She looked so at ease to have Roland with her. She was a natural mother, through and through. To any stranger, their coloring would fool anyone into believing him to be hers. Not to his surprise, he felt his chest fill with a searing heat that had been absent for a long long while.

She shifted Roland on her hip, as she carried him with her to her vanity where she took out a small gold chain necklace. Placing it in her palm, Robin saw her close her eyes and a purple glow filled her palm for a heartbeat then faded away.

Regina opened her hand, and walked to sit back beside Robin once again. Settling Roland into her lap, she took that chain which held a small gold arrow that dangled from it. Placing it around his neck she told him, "If you ever need me all you have to do is hold onto this and call my name."

Roland's eyes lit up with understanding. "So you will hear me?"

"I will always hear you."

* * *

**I don't own them. I just give them happy-endings**.


End file.
